


Androids Can't Love

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After violent protest, Androids Can't Love, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hank and Gavin are somewhat nice to each other, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Not much tags for the first few chapters, Slow Burn, and care about each other, and i ship it, areyousureaboutthat, but not sexually just fluff, its cute, more tags will be added during the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Machines...they were just made for one purpose, and one purpose only. They can't love, or to feel emotions. All just focused on their mission that was assigned to them from the start.





	1. The End

Detroit has finally settled down from the smoke and fires of the android revolution. The leader, Markus, decided to go down a heavy road, taking the lives of humans along his way, to prove a point.

Gladly, Connor was the one to take down Markus, and his little android troop.

Connor could still feel the sensation of pulling the trigger down onto Markus, shooting the android straight in the head, ending its life on one quick bullet. Feeling a sense of pride, seeing the _'Mission Successful_ ' in his line of view.

Returning to his 'mind palace' to meet up with Amanda. His chocolate brown eyes was eying the upgraded model of himself, keeping his composer, speaking to the women on what will happen to him now.

**(Going off game)**

"You did as you were told too do. You killed of Markus, stopped the revolution, Connor." Amanda spoke, standing near the RK900, her hands were cross in front of her.

"And, what is going to happen next?" Connor simply asked, his eyes running back and forth to the human and android.

"You will continue working with Lieutenant Anderson, in the police department. You have done a great service towards that department, that they will gladly continue to have you, and too continue to work by their side. Mostly with Anderson...your ' _human_ '" She has simply said, her eyes trailing to the RK900

"And, RK900 here, will be working in the same department as you as well, he will be with Detective Reed." She gently placed a hand on the android lower back, a soft smile spread across her face, as she turned towards Connor.

"You may leave now...please do continue. You are doing a great job, Connor." She finally had said, dismissing the RK800, turning back, facing the RK900, a small chat with the android on his mission.

Hearing a small patter of footsteps, the RK900 model was right behind Connor. They have to be in the same area, hoping not to get in each other throats. Having being almost replaced, he felt some sort of hatred towards the RK900 model.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_

Connor eyes widen, stopping in his track, tilting his head, never to really see this message displayed in his line of view. Blinking lightly, pushing the warning away, pulling up a small note to check on it.

"Is everything okay?" Connor had heard such a dull toned voice, much like his.

Turning his head, seeing the RK900 model standing next to him, his LED went to a gentle yellow, clearing his throat, "I am fine, thank you. I will see you at work." Connor had simply said, leaving his 'mind palace'

His LED blinking yellow furiously, blinking his eyes open, as he scans the area he was in, seeing he was already in the police department. Getting himself together once more, fixing his tie, as he began to walk to Lieutenant Anderson desk once more.

Sitting himself on his desk, that was just in front of Anderson.

His LED turned yellow once more, hearing Detective Reed yelling in Captain Fowler office.

Bringing his eyes towards the noise, seeing the RK900 model standing in the office as well, right behind Reed.

Just how Anderson was with Connor the first time. Though their relationship might have gotten worse over the mission.

But he knew he had to make do with Anderson, doing anything to finish the mission.


	2. Speak of The Devil

Hank walks into the precinct, a small cup of coffee, and a donut in the other, he didn't have his jacket on, having it left in his car. He had a soft smile plastered on his face, talking to one of his co-workers, Chris.

"So...the revolution is finally over?" Chris mumbled lightly, the thought that he had almost died by Markus, still scared him to this moment.

Hann nodded gently, "Yea, fucking hell...I am glad we still have everyone safe. Might be some bumps and bruises, but, still alive." Slowly stuffing the donut into his mouth, hearing Chris snort out in laughter, "What? I am hungry!" Hank mumbled out, having his mouth full.

"Do you not eat at home anymore?" Chris asked, stopping at his own desk, leaning onto the desk, staring at the Hank, who was slowly chewing.

"Uhhh...Nope." Hank said simply, "To be honest, Connor was the one that feed me that most."

Chris snorted out once more, "You had a fucking android feed you?" He laughs out gently.

"Hey, shut it man. That fucking plastic prick kept poking about it, since he needed me for his damn mission...wish its fucking gone." Hank grumbled out.

"Didn't you shoot it?" Chris asked, getting off his desk, rubbing his hands together, feeling a sudden coldness in the air. "Dammit...someone messed with the AC..."

"Yea...I fucking shot it, it fucking deserved it, it was just a machine, that was easily replaced." Hank said, with a small hint of sadness in his voice, hoping Chris would not notice it. Soon feeling the rush of cold air as well. "Oh yea..someone messed with the AC again? Dammit, is it Gavin again?"

Chris shrugs, his eyes trailing away from Hank, eyeing someone behind him.

"Wh-?"

"Lieutenant Anderson, I advise you to wear you jacket, where is it? I can retrieve it for you."

Hank suddenly jumped, chocking out his donut, coughing out, as he drinks down his coffee quickly, his body harshly turning over, facing it.

"Speak of the devil." Chris mumbled out.

"You said it." Hank replied in a low voice, his eyes plastered on the android. "What the fuck are you doing here? Thought you were done with your god damn mission, you piece of plastic." Hank voice raised towards it, making Connors LED turned yellow for a small moment.

"Oh, yes, Cyberlife has decided to put here, and to continue to help out Detroit for any other Deviant problems, or any other jobs. Something that you can send out...a machine, than a human. Any dangerous jobs, you can send me...or RK900, what we are made for." Connor said simply, pointing towards Captain Fowler office, as he mentioned the RK900 model.

Hanks eyes travels to the glass office, seeing Gavin having a fit, confused, his eyes soon trail to the android that was neatly placed behind him. He was much similar to Connor, but his outfit was different, and he was somewhat taller?

Hank spin shivered lightly, as the RK900 slowly turned its head towards Hank, its piercing grey eyes stared down Hank and Connor, soon snapping his head back towards Gavin, seeing the man rush out of the office.

Chris sighs out, "Great...well, we better get to work, and please fix that AC Hank."

"Yea...of course." Hank mumbles out, turning back towards Connor, still seeing it in a neat standing position in front of Hank.

"I will fix it, please, look over some files for us to work on." Connor said simply, as he turned on his heels, walking towards the AC temperature, scanning everyone in the room, checking all their temperatures, soon setting the AC to something where everyone can agree on.

Hank heard grumble, and harsh footsteps towards him, "STAY RIGHT AT MY FUCKING DESK."

Gavin yelled out, earning Hanks attention, even though he didn't like the guy, he was even more confused on the situation with two Connors now.

Breathing out lightly, as he watches Gavin head into the break room, following in behind, seeing Gavin about to punch something.

"Hey! HEY!" Hank yelled out, grabbing Gavins shoulder, "Talk to me." Hank mumbles out.

Hank breathed out lightly, not much liking the guy, but he hated to see Gavin like this, he have seen him like this a few times, some times were soft, others were so bad, where Gavin would have a panic attack, bleeding from his knuckles from punching. Hank did not want to see that again. They have been working together for awhile now. They bother hate each other, but still cared, and watched each other backs, and they know it.

"Talk to me." He said once more, feeling Gavin tense up.

Gavin let out a harsh breath, "Fine you old man..."


	3. PFTTT (not a chapter)

_**PFT, I JUST NOTICED I HAVE LIKE 14 STORIES OF DETROIT BECOME HUMAN THIS IS WHEN YOU KNOW I HAVE NO LIFE, AND JUST WRITE XD)** _

 

_**HE L P** _


	4. Fine, You Old Man

"Fine...you old man..." Gavin said through gritted teeth, his hands were in ball of fists, his nails slowly digging into his skin.

Hank noticed this, as sets down his coffee cup on the counter, grabbing Gavin by the shoulders, dragging him off the small table, shoving him into the seat, making the man to catch himself.

"THE FUCK!" Gavin screamed out, as he leans onto the chair, to keep himself balanced after being thrown by the oldie.

"What?" Hank laughs out lightly, soon hearing Gavin snort out.

"Good job." Gavin mumbles out, stumbling his way onto the seat, watching Hank making his way towards the table, sitting down himself as well.

"So...what happened?" Hank mumbles out lightly, resting his arms onto the table, staring at Gavin.

Gavin huffs out, running his fingers through his hair, "Not a tough bitch eh? Telling an old man about my problems." Gavin mumbles out, a small laughter left Hank lips.

"Not the first." Hank says, showing Gavin somewhat a smile.

"Ok, well...I have a partner. As you probably seen." Gavin mumbles out, shrugging out lightly.

Hank stayed quiet, letting Gavin rant it all out, and to finish.

"I..I got a new partner." He continued, "Jeffery decided it was fun for me to get an android partner as well. A RK900 model...I believe." He mumbled out, "I did NOT need a fucking android to be my partner. Why not a NORMAL human being!" Gavin yelled out, seeing Hank not even flinching at his anger, "Jeffery soon started to go on about my poor working skills and...you know the basics. I know I am huge fuck up!" Gavin yelled out once more, tears were slowly springing to his eyes.

Hank have seen him cry, but never really seeing him starting to cry, only to see him already crying, eyes puffing and red. Seeing him break down, made Hank...bad?

"And then adding a stupid android in the equation makes it so much better! As it fucking insults every damn minute! And it has not even been here for more than 10 minutes!" Gavin voice broke during his sentence, tears were slowly going down his cheeks, but he took not notice towards it, "I am already...about to fucking QUIT! But, I worked so hard for this, I do not want to ruin the only way of money source." He mumbles out, gripping onto his hair a bit too tight.

Hank was in silence, along with Gavin, seeing Gavin was done, only to have a death grip on his hair, shoving back down tears and screams in the back of his throat. Breathing out lightly.

"Heh...just like me when I got that piece of machine." Hank mumbles out, leaning towards the table, as he gave a small smile towards Gavin.

Gavin looks up the old man, giving Hank a small smirk, with little tears going down his cheeks, soon laughing out, "Oh yea, I surely remember that. It was the best thing. Kind of fucked up as well, with you having reasons to hate androids, then bam, Connor, who is...nothing."

Hank nods out gently, as he up from his seat, with Gavin following, "Now, don't do anything stupid." Hank grumbles out, returning back to his mood.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I just want some coffee."

"I want some alcohol." Hank said after Gavin, with him laughing, "Now you don't do anything stupid, Hank." Gavin replied, with Hank giving him a smug shrug.

"Of course..." He said a bit slow, walking past Gavin, slapping him harsh on his shoulder, making him stumble forwards a bit. "Now, get back to work." Hank called out, walking back to his desk, seeing Gavin android standing stiffly right by his desk, and his android sitting in its desk, looking through files.

Breathing out lightly, "Another day."


	5. Work Only

Hank stumbles his way onto his seat, his chair swerving a bit, resting his arms onto his desk, seeing the android deep into the files, its LED stayed at a yellow color. It was collecting information.

Hank breathed out, turning on his computer, checking his emails, and answering a few emails.

"Lieutenant, I have found a few interesting files that we can work on today." Connor soon spoke, after a few minutes, turning towards the human, "I think we should hurry and head off, I can explain it while you are driving."

"Jesus Connor! I just sat down, and just got back from a case not too long ago, I need a damn rest." Hank grumbled out, as he had his eyes plastered on the screen, darting back and forth, seeming to read something.

"Lieutenant, I suggest we should deal with this, it appears to be a deviant." Connor sounded a bit angry.

"They are all gone, we already dealt with them." Hank replied, finally looking back up to the android.

"Yes...but some are smart, you know? Some might have managed to slip pass your human hands." Connor said, a bit disgusted.

Hank took noticed, as he growls out, turning back towards his computer again, ignoring the machine now.

Connor turned off his computer, slowly standing up, Hank knows Connor will do whatever it takes to get him off his ass and to work.

"I only take cases that are sent from Jeffery, or from other co-workers, not a god damn androi-" Hank stopped in midsentence, feeling Connor yank him up from his chair, pulling him up by his shirt, making the old man stand and to face it.

"Lieutenant, I am made for work only. Not to slack off, and you should as well." Connor said, in a somewhat deep voice, that actually scared Hank.

Eyes widen, his heart was beating, like he just fucking ran a marathon.

Connor took notice, scanning Hank, seeing his heart rate was up, and rising with each passing second. He had felt a sense of guilt now. He was only doing what it was needed for Hank to get to work, but he didn't mean to scare Hank.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_

Connor eyes widen, as he suddenly let go of the mans shirt, stepping away, "I am sorry Hank." He mumbles out, seeing Hank expression changed. Having to actually hear Connor say his name than, 'Anderson' or 'Lieutenant'

"It's..uh...let's get to that case..." Hank mumbles out, as he walks past Connor, his eyes glancing towards Gavins desk, seeing the RK900 model still standing idle, but its eyes was plastered onto him and Connor.

Connor turned its body, fixing its tie, eyes trailing towards the RK900, seeing the grey eyes planted on Connor. Seeing the bright yellow color. _It knew._

Connor quickly caught up to Hank, walking just a few feet behind Hank.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_

Popped up once more.


	6. Suspicion

"What the fuck should I call you?" Gavin sneered out, "Saying RK900 over and over, is starting to give me a fucking headache. Mix you up with Connor as well, since you two look so alike...and act a like as well."

The RK900 model grabbed on the collar of the mans jacket, "Do not compare with it." It sneered out, as Gavin eyes widen. Letting go of the mans jacket, pushing him away lightly, "Call me Nines." It finally said, returning to its stiff standing position by his desk.

"Uh..yea..okay tincan." Gavin mumbles out, looking at his computer.

"I said...call me Nines." It sneered out, hearing Gavin chuckle out.

"Hey, you are my android, I can call you whatever I want dipshit." He focused onto his computer, reading over some missions, and emails Hank had sent him over.

Nines rolled his eyes, landing them onto Connor and Hank, seeing the two talk, seeing the two argue.

Its eyes narrow downs on the RK800 model, scanning it slowly, seeing its software slowly break down. Nines eyes widen, sneering out lightly, "Guess I need to fix it."

Its eyes was glued down onto Hank, seeing the old man look towards him, soon both leaving for their jobs.

"What was that?" Gavin mumbled out, as Nines turned towards him.

"Have you noticed anything off about Connor and Hank?"

"Uhhh...well, Connor is less...machine I guess."

"Knew it." Nines grumbled out.

"No, listen to me dipshit." Gavin went in front of the android, "Connor is still a worthless machine, just like you." Gavin said, flicking his finger on its chest, earning a growl from the android, but Gavin stayed unfazed. "This is not that first Connor threatened Hank, but this is the first for him to act...afraid towards Connor." Gavin mumbles out, scratching his chin lightly.

"Like I said, I watched the two, watching them also leave. Something is wrong the RK800 model, its software see-"

Gavin rolls his eyes, "Leave them alone, this was not a first." He said, stopping the machine from talking, which earned a soft growl from the android. "Connor can do whatever he wants."

"He doesn't WANT anything, Detective." Nines growled out, leaning down towards Gavin height, staring him straight into his eyes, seeing Gavin still unfazed.

"Deviancy can spread." Gavin awfully winked with both eyes, which earned a hard slap across his face. A harsh sting spread across his left cheek, still being unfazed, as he slowly looks back towards the machine. "Was that in your program to slap me?" Gavin asks, as he smirks lightly, walking towards the men bathroom.

Nines stood there, looking down at his hand, _'Software Instability ▲▲'_  
Its eyes widen, gritting it teeth, 'Was that in your program to slap me?'  
It rang in Nines head over and over, no, it was not in his program too slap his _'human'_  
He wanted too.  
**_"No...I can't want anything."_** Nines growled out, making his hand into is a fist, looking up, still seeing the Detective in the bathroom. Running a heat scan, looking through the walls, to see the heat image of Gavin.

Seeing the man holding its head, picking up the tears strolling down his face, and falling onto the ground.  
The man was broken. Nines could tell, and he just made it worse.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_


	7. Fear

Hank and Connor arrived back to the police station, with a small smile on Connor lips, and a donut in Hanks hand.

RK900 continued to stay at Detective Reed desk, waiting for the man to return from the bathroom, its been over 2 hours now. Yet, he had no orders to check on the man, just to stay by the desk, or by Gavin Reed, though, if in the bathroom or any private, leave him alone.

Nines slowly looked over towards Hank and Connor, seeing the model have a smile on its face. Scanning over the older model, seeing its software instability high. Its eyes widen, gritting its teeth, "Weak." Nines mumbled out.

Connor eyes caught onto the cold glare of Nines, removing his smile quickly, and looking forward quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" Hank finally broke the silence, once they made it back to his desk, looking down seeing Connor covered in some blue blood still from the crime scene, "Is it..because you are dirty?" Hank laughed lightly.

Connor looks down to the floor, a small laugh let its lips, "No, but that can be fixed." It said, raising its hand in the air, seeing all the Thirium all over his fingers. "I should probably wash this off..." mumbling lightly, giving a soft smile to Hank. The man nodded.

"You do that, I'll get some coffee from the breakroom, you know where to find me." Hank said, waving two fingers through the air, as he leaves the desk, going to the breakroom, feeling a cold stare at the back of his neck. Turning his eye lightly, seeing the RK900 model staring him straight down. "Problem?" Hank grumbled out, getting in front of the model.

He knew he should not have near the model, but he was tired of its glares towards him and his android...no.   
To him and Connor.

"Nothing." Nines said blankly, his eyes glaring down towards the old man, feeling a vibe coming off from him, trying to be threatening. Leaning down towards the old man.

Hank stood his ground, glaring towards the android, "Then why the fuck do you keep staring at me and Connor? Have you got nothing else to do?"

"I observe everything and everyone."

"You stare at us, all the time." Hank lifted a finger up, about to shove the model with his finger.

Nines LED ran a soft yellow, as he quickly grabbed onto the old man arm, twisting it lightly, shoving the man forwards, twisting his arm behind his back, lifting him off the ground lightly.

Hank grunted out, gritting his teeth, coughing out lightly, trying not to scream out in pain, "I-is that in your pr-...program to hurt humans?" He groaned out, feeling Nines remove his grip from Hank quickly.

Slowly stepping away from Hank, "N-No.." Nines mumbled out, a small hint of fear in its voice, as Hank stumbled forward, gripping onto his own arm, gritting his teeth.

"F-..fuck.." as he tried to move his arm, only to flinch away in pain, holding back his screams, "Fuck...its broken."

Nines eyes widen.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_

"Let..me see." Nines mumbled out, fear still quivered in his voice, moving forwards towards Hank, seeing the man stumble away from him.

"L-..Leave me alone." Hank gritting his teeth, holding his arm close to his chest.

"Ha-...Lieutenant Anderson, I can quickly scan you, and see if it broken, and quickly call down some medical androids down to take care of you." Nines mumbled out, doing a scan on Hanks arm anyways without the man word.

"I-...I don't need a fucking android to help me out!" Hank screamed out, seeing its LED going yellow, then straight to red, then slowly back to blue.

"Its..has a small fracture. Easy to heal over, please, let me make a quick bind on you, rather than calling down a small team." Nines mumbled out, stepping towards Hank once more, not seeing the man move a muscle now. Scanning him again, seeing his heart race speed up. Fear.

Humans feel fear. Something Nines can't feel, but he can surely see it.

"Anderson, I'll make a quick bind, than I will quickly return you to your android."

Hank gritted his teeth, slowly moving his arm away from his chest, pushing it out a bit for the android too look at.

Nines slowly took Hanks arm, moving his hands into his Cyberlife jacket, pulling out somewhat of a ribbon.

"I.." he gritted his teeth, "is that always in your pocket?"

"Always come prepared for any, and all things." Nines replied, quickly wrapping it up, somewhat too tight, but for a small thing for now, before Connor can take him to the hospital.

Hank grunted out, as Nines tied the ribbon around Hank should, making a small arm band. "Th..yea.." Hank breathed out, moving away from the android.

Fear.

Its a weird emotion for humans. They feel fear towards almost everyone and everything that seems threatening.

"I am sorry for this." Nines closed his eyes, hearing the man shoes patter away from him, opening his eyes once more, seeing the old man sit back on his desk.

"Where...is his android?" Nines mumbled out, scanning out the area once more, seeing Gavin heat signal still in the bathroom...but covered in something..no..someone.   
But they do not have a heat signal.  
Scanning more deep into the bathroom, seeing Connor was there, trying his best to make the man stop crying.

Fear and sadness. Is all Nines seen today, all his fault.

He is at fault for this.

_'Software Instability ▲▲'_


	8. Sadness Ran Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have not written anything in a long ass time, you ar e like???  
> SCHOOL WHY.

Gavin had went to the bathroom after the RK900 model had slapped him, he had played it off with a little smirk.   
But once the man entered the bathroom, he quickly slapped his hand over the red mark, hissing out a breath, as he looks at the mirror, seeing the hand print slowly crawl onto his skin. To say the least, it fucking hurt, a lot. It did come from an android.

  
He lets out a quite sigh, tears were on the verge of falling down to his face, he tried not to let them fall down his cheeks.

  
Why the fuck was he crying over this? Was it because he thought he would not be slapped? The pain? Emotions? 

  
He lets out a silent sob from his lips, as he bites down onto his lower lip, sighing out. His eyes looked up towards the mirror, glaring at himself for almost crying at this point.   
Pathetic.

  
He soon held his head into the palm of his hands, letting out a quite cry. His body was shaking, tears were falling down onto the floor. Why was he crying again?  
  
The bathroom door had creaked open, which soon brought Gavin looking dead straight into Connor eyes. 

  
His breath hitches lightly, as he forcefully wipes away his tears. "T-The fuck are you doing here?"

  
"I...I am here to wash my hands, I have some blue blood on me from the crime scene Hank and I were on." It said a bit low voice, staring towards Gavin.

  
His LED ran yellow, scanning Gavin, there was a hand mark, not hand prints, android slapped him. Did Nines slapped him?

  
His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, but forcefully been wiping away his tears.

  
"Ga-...Detective Reed, may I ask why have you been crying?"

  
"No you fucking can not know why." The man scowled back, earning a bit of jump from the android, as Connor nods.

  
"I understand."

  
Connor had walked up to the sink, turning on the sink, as he started to wash his hands, watching the blue blood trail down the drain. 

  
"Was...it Nines that slapped you?" Connor soon said, seeing Gavin in the corner of his eyes, washing out his face, and to enter the station with a clean, and happy face.   
Sadness ran through him.   
  
Gavin had stiffened a bit, as he sighs out, "He did..he..I have no idea why he slapped me...I thought..I thought he would not." He mutters out, "Why did.." He lets out a harsh laughter.

  
"Nines had slapped you? What made him...it...do so?" Connor questions, turning off the water.

  
"Nines was suspicion of you, about deviancy." He mutters out, "And I, of course, ah..teased it about it, saying it can spread." He snorts lightly, "He then slapped me.." 

  
Connors LED ran red, then back to its blue color, he has been earning some warning messages about his software. But never took more thought of it.

  
"It can be spread across..but..it can be removed." Connor mutters out, rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Connor." Gavin suddenly spoke out.

  
"Yes, Detective?"

  
"Are you able to feel love?" He soon said, as the android LED went red, for awhile, longer than before.

  
"I...I do not know, why do you ask?"

  
"Nothing." He mutters out lightly, as Connor went over, opening his arms. Was this what humans call a hug?

  
Gavin went into his arms, "Don't you fucking dare speak about this." He mutters out lightly

  
"Of course." Connor mutters out.

  
 _'Software Instability ▲▲'_  
  
Sadness ran through the man, and things are slowly making him tip over. Enough to hug an android.   
  



End file.
